The invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive nasal dilator, particularly nasal dilators which can be repeatedly adhered to the skin of a wearer with minimal skin trauma.
Nasal dilators are devices used to open up nasal passages to increase airflow through the nasal passage. Nasal dilators can be applied to the exterior surface of the nose. A biasing force from a spring element or the like exerts an outward force on the outer tissue wall opening of the nasal passages. These devices can be used for medical related problems such as a deviated septums, allergic swelling, or the like. These devices are also used to alleviate snoring, for increased athletic performance, and like uses. These devices are generally applied by a pressure-sensitive adhesive that attaches at least to the nasal skin of the tissue forming the outer side wall of the nasal passages. Examples of these nasal dilators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,103 and the references cited therein, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,977; 1,292,083; 1,950,839, and PCT 92/22340.
Users of these nasal dilators tend to use these devices repeatedly and they are applied and reapplied to the same patch of skin on either side of the nose. These repeated tapings can cause skin trauma or irritation, even when hypoallergenic pressure-sensitive adhesives are employed. The adhesive when worn for extended periods can cause the underlying skin to become overhydrated and even macerated which can result in excessive skin cells, or even skin layers, being stripped when the pressure-sensitive adhesive dilator device is removed. Even if the skin does not become overhydrated during use, repeated stripping of the dilators can cause skin trauma over time. Also, overhydration of the skin results in discomfort and loss of adhesion. There is a need for a nasal dilator that can be repeatedly applied with a pressure-sensitive adhesive with minimal levels of discomfort and low levels of skin trauma upon repeated removal of the dilator devices from the same skin area.